Digital cameras often allow automatic adjustment of various image capture parameters, such as automatic adjustment of exposure, automatic adjustment of focus and automatic adjustment of white balance. These can be enabled and disabled manually by the user via a graphical user interface. Often, these automatic adjustments are enabled when capturing video or still images to allow optimal quality. Moreover, various mobile apparatuses, such as smartphones and tablet computers, may incorporate digital cameras with such automatic adjustment of image capture parameters.